The Birth of Mewtwo
(Japanese: The Birth of Mewtwo) is a written by Takeshi Shudō that was only released in Japan. It was originally broadcast on radio over the five Sundays leading up to the premiere of Mewtwo Strikes Back in Japanese theaters, between June 7 and July 12, 1998. On February 12, 1999, Pikachu Records released the story and the Mewtwo Strikes Back movie soundtrack on a two-disc set, with an accompanying book. It was adapted to an anime special that was added to the start Mewtwo Strikes Back in all television airings in Japan and in the Japanese home video releases from the third one onward. These added scenes were dubbed into English and released as a special feature titled The Uncut Story of Mewtwo's Origin on the DVD of Mewtwo Returns. Synopsis The radio drama is divided into five parts: * The Mythical "Mew" (幻の「ミュウ」 Maboroshi no "Mew"). In the distant past, the Earth was born. Now, the planet is populated by humans and mysterious creatures known as Pocket Monsters, or . As time passes, new species of Pokémon are discovered one after another, and they now number more than a hundred species. , the boss of the evil organisation Team Rocket, tells a story that begins with an audio tape of the cry of the Mythical Pokémon recorded on it. * The Birth of Mewtwo (ミュウツーの誕生 Mewtwo no Tanjō). Eighteen years since the last contact with the Mew search team headed by the female Miyamoto, a fossilized Mew eyelash is found at an excavation site. Giovanni brings this fossil to , a scientist who is studying Pokémon DNA on New Island, and suggests that he try creating a copy of Mew. He says to Giovanni that he doesn't know if it will work the same way as creating a copy of a human, but Giovanni sneers. The truth is that Dr. Fuji studied DNA in order to create and live with Ambertwo, a copy of his daughter, , who died young in an accident. * Mewtwo and Amber (ミュウツーとアイ Mewtwo to Ai). , created from the DNA of Mew, communicates with Ambertwo. It becomes friends with her, and learns various things, but suffers a sad farewell with Ambertwo, as copies of humans only live for four years. *'The Strongest Pokémon in the World' (世界最強のポケモン Sekai Saikyō no Pokémon). Mewtwo is shaken by its sad farewell with Amber. A researcher injects a tranquilizer to make it sleep. For a while after, it undergoes rapid growth while pondering the question that the trauma from Amber's farewell burnt into its mind, 'Who am I?'. Learning that it was created by humans, Mewtwo destroys the laboratory with its powerful . Having seen so, Giovanni tempts it, plotting to use it as a tool to catch Pokémon for Team Rocket. *'Mewtwo Strikes Back' (ミュウツーの逆襲 Mewtwo no Gyakushū). Under Giovanni's orders, Mewtwo spends each day fighting and Trainers' Pokémon to catch them. One day, it begins to question this lifestyle, but Giovanni replies, "This is the reason you were born." Enraged by this revelation, Mewtwo destroys the Team Rocket base and decides to strike back against the humans who created it. Cast External links * The Birth of Mewtwo English translation Category:Anime Category:Radio dramas de:Mewtwo no Tanjō (CD) it:Mewtwo no Tanjo ja:ミュウツーの誕生